


i've never seen a mouth that i would kill to kiss

by payback16



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s02e24 Our Town, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payback16/pseuds/payback16
Summary: in which he saves her, in more ways than one
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	i've never seen a mouth that i would kill to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i took a chance and experimented with second person pov. i hope it was successful. 
> 
> unbeta'd so any errors are my own.
> 
> title comes from finally // beautiful stranger by halsey

Rain pounds against the windows, harmonizing with the sounds of your heavy breathing, and it reminds you of another night in another motel room. The damp ends of your hair had curled gently as you lay on his bed, listening while he told you the truth. He let you in. And now it’s your turn. You’re letting him in. Into your body, finally, because you realize he’s been in your heart all along.

You don’t know how you got here, what came over you. How you, Dana Scully, practiced in every form of abstinence, had finally allowed yourself to give in. To want something- someone- and then take it. Take him.

You run your hands up and down his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly beneath your palm, and it feels like taking your power back.

You had almost died how many times this year? And you knew you didn’t want to die without feeling this, without knowing what it was like to make love to this complicated, brilliant, tender man.

A whine escapes your throat as the rough tips of his fingers ghost over your pale ribcage, as gentle as when he pulled the loose strands of copper hair from your forehead and tucked them back into place. You’d met his eyes then and expected to see pity, but what you were met with was something else. You couldn’t place it, but you knew he didn’t see you as fragile or weak or a victim. He never had and, in that moment, you knew he never would.

But what you see in his eyes now is unmistakable. It’s longing and lust and passion and everything that haunts the dreams you try to forget in the morning.

The small golden cross at the base of your neck burns, a conductor of the heat searing your skin, and you think of how he carried it for months, would have for a lifetime had you not been returned to him.

His lips brush over yours, ceasing all thought, before pulling back. You follow after him, needing more. You capture his bottom lip between your own and suck gently. His mouth is more heavenly than the richest chocolate.

You lose yourself in his kiss and the caress of his strong and sure hands, mapping every inch of you before he finds your center. Your eyes meet, flecks of gold in a sea of hazel sparkling as he seeks permission and you grant it, all without a word.

You’re wet, your inner thighs coated in honeyed desire, and he slips inside easily. Long fingers fill you, touch uncharted places and reintroduce you to your body, your soul. The very thing They had taken from you. He gives it back.

You’re trembling underneath him as his mouth feathers kisses across your collarbone, down your sternum, before capturing a pebbled nipple. You gasp and feel his smile against your skin. Then he starts to suck and you just feel pleasure. Fireworks burst behind your eyelids while his mouth and fingers move in tandem. Poetry in motion.

Your finely manicured nails pierce sweaty copper skin, feeling the hard muscles underneath ripple with effort. Hard. _God._ His cock nudges your hip and you want to reach for it, to bring him the same pleasure that he’s bringing you, but suddenly his voice is in your ear and he whispers that you’re beautiful, you’re perfect, and something else that you can’t hear because you’re coming so hard your eardrums are ringing.

You never experimented with drugs in college, that was more Missy’s bag than yours, but you imagine this what it feels like to be high. Your brain is foggy and limbs exhausted as you come back down, becoming aware of the cool motel sheets under you and the wet mouth that kisses your forehead, your nose, your eyelids.

You blink your eyes open and feel a smile crawl across your lips. He’s patient, just holding you, while his lips continue to explore. He nips lightly at the spot behind your ear that’s always driven you absolutely insane. There’s no way he could know about that, but for once you don’t question it.

You need to feel him inside you, crave him the way a fire craves oxygen. You want him to burn you alive.

“Mulder…” your voice is rougher than you’ve ever heard it.

He answers you with a kiss, his tongue teasing yours as he lines himself up with your center, nudging your clit with the head of his cock. It’s just like him to hold that which you want most of all just out of reach.

“Please…” The word has no sooner left your lips than you feel him splitting you open, his length buried inside you. You feel him everywhere, taste him in the back of your throat. If you believed in fate you might think that you were meant for each other.

His thrusts are slow to start, letting you adjust to his size. You wrap your legs around him, heels nudging his ass to encourage him. _Deeper, faster._ You’re pleasantly surprised to learn he takes direction well in at least one area of life.

You clench around his length and he sighs your name like a prayer. You know he doesn’t believe in god, you wonder if maybe he believes in you.

_I had the strength of your beliefs._

Everything about this is foreign, finally knowing your partner this way, but it feels natural. It feels inevitable. It feels good. Fuck, it feels so good. Feels like something you shouldn’t be allowed to have. It makes you want him so much more. You reach up, curling fingers around his neck and bringing him down to you.

You’d watched him work thousands of seeds over the last few years and couldn’t help but wonder what else that talented tongue could do. It’s better than you ever could have imagined. He kisses like he’s searching for the answers to all of his questions in the farthest corners of your mouth.

You’re afraid to let yourself hope. So you don’t. You just feel.

Your body is both weightless and full of lead. How you will probably never know. It must be an X-File. His tongue moves to your jawline, tracing the soft lines and edges. Your muscles clench while he throbs inside of you. With each thrust he pushes you further and further toward the edge.

“Scully. Come for me.”

You bend to his command, your orgasm overtaking you entirely. The pleasure is so intense that all you can see is black and all you can feel is the vibration of your body.

And then you are invaded by a warmth unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. It tears through you like a forest fire, incinerating everything in its path. A chorus of groans echo off the walls as Mulder spills himself inside of you. His teeth are digging into his bottom lip and you tilt your head to taste it yourself. Your bodies spasm in unison as you come down from your respective peaks, mouths tangled, breaths intermingling.

You steel yourself, waiting for the moment that he will pull out. But it doesn’t come. He has softened inside of you and you feel a small trace of your combined fluids leaking out onto your inner thighs, but he makes no effort to move. Softly whispered affirmations and gently stroked skin tell you that this is exactly where he wants to be.

He’s given you so much tonight, more than you can ever explain. Since you were returned you’ve felt like a witness to your life, standing still while the world spun around you, but tonight you are more alive than you’ve ever been. There’s a wetness in your eyes and you blink it back, bury your face in the crook of his neck and inhale his Mulder-scent.

Eventually he does roll off you, coming to rest on his back next to you. Written on his face is a bliss you’ve never seen before, not even while watching mysterious lights dance across the sky. Your heart aches. One large hand comes to rest on your hip, fingers drawing loose shapes on your inner thigh. You could easily overthink this, gather up your pyjamas and slip back between the adjoining doors, locking him out. Locking yourself in. Instead you cover his hand with your smaller one, curl your digits around his palm and squeeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! any feedback is welcomed and much appreciated :)


End file.
